The Separation Storm
by theprofessorandmaryann
Summary: A huge storm sweeps through the island just two days after the birth of Mary-Ann's twins. The storm seperates her from her husband AND one of her twins, and that's not the only change.
1. The Twins are born, here comes the storm

Mary-Ann looked at her beautiful twins in their bamboo cribs. Despite the stormy weather, the castaways' spirits were all very high; especially the spirits of Mary-Ann and her husband Roy.

Only two days ago the professor and Mary-Ann's twins were born. One was a girl, whom they named Bonnie Cindy Hinkley, and the other was a boy, whom they named Barry Nathan Hinkley.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder shook the huts, waking the twins. Mary-Ann and the Professor were not the only castaway's with kids. Ginger and the skipper had a one year old son.

Bonnie went back to sleep soon after the thunder clap, despite her brother who was crying and squirming around in his crib. Mary-Ann picked him up and started to sing to him softly. Suddenly, the hut became darker and the sound of rain on the roof filled Mary-Ann's ears.

"Mary-Ann!" The Professor, who was soaking wet, shouted as he burst through the door of their hut. "Grab the ki-!" he was cut off when a huge wave swept away the huts and table outside. The Professor grabbed Bonnie, took Mary-Ann's hand, and the family ran outside. The other castaways were scattered, all trying to find shelter.

There was thunder and lightning, rain and wind. A wave came up and swept The Professor away. Mary-Ann watched as he struggled to climb up onto the wall of a hut and use it as a raft. She saw a wall of The Howell's hut breakaway and jumped on it when it came by her.

After situation herself and Barry on the raft, she looked around for her husband and daughter. They were nowhere in sight. She couldn't see any of the other castaways. She hoped they were alright. She sat there with Barry in her arms and stared up at the sky as possibilities flooded her mind.


	2. Shark attack

Mary-Ann woke up to the rocking of the waves. She looked down at her son, who was sleeping in her arms. He seemed fine.

She sat up and looked around. For miles, it was nothing but ocean. After floating for a while, however she saw land. Meanwhile, her son had begun to stir.

"Look, Barry! Land!" she whispered to her son.

Suddenly, she heard a sloshing noise from behind. She turned to see something she never hoped to come face-to-face with.

Sharks.

She picked up a nearby bamboo pole and began to frantically paddle. Sharks nipped at the raft and tore off small pieces, but none reached Mary-Ann and Barry. "Hurry…hurry…" she whispered. She paddled faster and faster, but the sharks were gaining. Right before she reached a shallow point in the ocean where the sharks would get stuck, one leapt at her.

She shielded Barry and tried to duck, but the shark managed to get her on the arm.

She was barely able to get them o shore before she fell backwards onto the sand and blacked out.


	3. The Found Castaways

Ginger was walking along the beach, looking for any of the missing castaways. The others were searching on the other parts of the island. So far, she hadn't found anybody.

Then she saw Mary-Ann.

She ran over to her. Barry was next to her in the sand. She picked him up and rocked him gently. That was when she saw Mary-Ann's arm.

She lost it. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" She screeched. The Professor heard her screams from the area where the huts once were and bolted in Ginger's direction.

When he saw Mary-Ann, he nearly fainted. He wanted to close his eyes, run away and forget the image of his torn-up wife. But he couldn't leave her. "We need to get her back to the hut area." He said.

Back at the hut area, they lay her down on the bamboo table that they had recovered from the storm.

"Shark bite." He said, after inspecting her. "She's been there for a while and she lost a lot of blood. Barry is fine, but hungry. Would you mind feeding him?"

Ginger did as the Professor asked. Then the Skipper came back from his search. "You found Mary-Ann! What happened?" He asked. The Professor explained. "Nobody found the others yet. So it's now just you, me, Mary-Ann, Bonnie, Barry, and Ginger."

The Skipper nodded. "Is there anything you need me to do?" He asked. The Professor shook his head. "Then I'll go search some more."

The Professor was using some salvaged cloth to wrap up Mary-Ann's arm with. To be honest, he wasn't sure how bad it was. He didn't know exactly how long she'd been lying there.

"Mary-Ann?" he tried. Mary-Ann's eyes fluttered open. "Mary-Ann!" The Professor exclaimed. "You're okay!"

Mary-Ann tried to sit up, but she felt dizzy. She put her hand on her head and lay back down. "Oh, I have an awful headache." She groaned. The Professor nodded and brushed some strands of hair out of her face. "A shark bit you, and you lost a lot of blood. But you'll be okay." Mary-Ann nodded. Then she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her husband.

"Are Barry and Bonnie okay?" she asked. The Professor nodded. "Have you found the others?"

"Some." The Professor said. "So far it's just you, me, the kids, Ginger, and the Skipper."

Mary-Ann nodded slowly. "I just hope the others are alright."


	4. The Howells are Lost, Gilligan is Found

It was nearly an hour after finding Mary-Ann and Barry and the Skipper returned holding his hat to his heart. Everyone rushed over to him. "What happened, Skipper?" asked Ginger, helping him sit down at the bamboo table.

"It's-It's…the Howells." He said erratically. "They're…gone."

"How do…did you find them?" asked the Professor. The Skipper nodded gravely. "I was searching over on the east side of the island when I saw something reflecting the sun sand. When I went to investigate, I found Mrs. Howell's golden locket. Since I knew she wouldn't be caught _dead_ without it-"

"I wish you hadn't put it that way…" Mary-Ann groaned.

"Anyway," The Skipper continued "Sure enough, not too far away I found…them. They seemed dehydrated or starving. They didn't seem able to find food or fresh water…" By this point everyone was crying. "Now all who's left is Gilligan." Said the Professor.

"My Little Buddy…" The Skipper said sadly.

"Did you say somethin', Skipper?" asked a voice.

They all turned to see Gilligan, casually eating a banana. "Gilligan!" cried the Skipper. They all swarmed him with hugs and handshakes. "Sure, I'm fine. I heard about the Howells. That's really sad.."

The Skipper looked at Gilligan inquiringly. "How did you hear?" he asked.

"Duh." Said Gilligan. "I was right over there, and I'm not deaf."

"You mean you were over there ALL THIS TIME and didn't say a word?" Gilligan nodded

And the Skipper swatted him with his hat.

**Authors note: Sorry for killing off the Howells. Believe me, I wish there was another way to improve the story. ~Madison**


	5. Here we go again

Mary-Ann watched as her twins (now 4) fought over a banana peel that Gilligan had left on the ground. "Roy, come look at this." She said to her husband, who was working at his desk.

Roy walked over to the window and began to watch. It certainly was amusing. It became even more so when Matthew, Ginger and the Skipper's son, became involved. He walked right up to the two bickering kids, rolled his eyes, and took the banana peel, ripped it in two, and threw it at the two.

Bonnie ran away, happily playing wither half of the peel and using it as a doll. Barry, on the other hand started crying because the banana peel had landed in his hair.

In a fit of rage, he picked up a nearby half eaten banana (also left by Gilligan) and threw it.

It hit Matt in the head, and that did it. It turned into an all-out food fight. Bananas, apples, oranges, lemons, and eventually one of Mary-Ann's special coconut cream pies went flying. Next things flying were the words:

"You stupid baby!"

"Cow!"

"Fathead!"

"SCOUNDREL!"

The castaways were laughing their heads off. "No doubt he got that from Mr. Howell." Mary-Ann said between gasps for air. By now the boys were wrestling. Trying to, is more the word, for they were by now as out of breath as the other castaways.

Eventually, they completely tired out. They ended with a handshake. "That's my boy." Said the Professor and Skipper both. They ran over to where Gilligan was teaching Bonnie to climb trees. The four other castaways watched as the children happily played. (And the children included Gilligan.) until it began to grow darker.

"It seems too early to be this dark." Ginger said, looking up at the sky.

Then a rumble of thunder could be heard. The Professor looked up, too. "Well." He sighed. "Off to find a cave."

Mary-Ann stayed behind a minute. She looked out at the ocean and laughed to herself. "Here we go again." She said.

**Author's note: Yeah, this was the last chapter. I made it as long as I could. I'm sorry if my chapters are too short but when I think of a good ending, I have to use it. So, that's the end. Unless, of course, someone helps me think of a good idea... :)**


End file.
